cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Accords
Preamble This treaty is not signed in good faith, it is signed in optional good faith and we will honor this quasi-agreement accordingly. Whoever says this is based upon the noble ideals of friendship and cooperation that are common to all of us is retarded. It is signed only in the name of violence and rash aggression I. Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that all organizations are subject to the will of Carlos. II. Optional Non-Aggression No member nation of any signatory will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. Unless they want to. III. Optional Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show green_muffins. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper public channels when addressing a concern. IV. Assistance No signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from any other signatory. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance isn't required to participate but is suggested. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required legally. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. V. Sharing Intelligence All parties admit they have no intelligence, but should they come across some they must share with Penkala. VI. Withdrawal The nature of these Accords means they cannot be broken, so strong is our commitment to the Härmlin dream. We the undersigned Alliances have come forth in a show of complete brotherhood and unity, binding ourselves now and forevermore to the fate of the other and the ideals. VII. Voting I vote, Not accept. For The Glorious Realm Of Enlightened Purple Kingdoms *''Stumpy'' Supreme Sovereign and King of Purple *''Pansy'' Queen of Purple, High Defender of the Hobonets, Bother-er of Sheep For the Invict-O-Sphere *''Desperado'' *''Bakamitai'' *''Moo-Cows'' *''Bilrow'' *''Red'' For Cat Land SWAT128 Liberator of UPN *''That-One-Place (T-O-P)'' Lover of all, killer of things and ruler of stuff *''Yawoo Woo for Yawoo! For the worldwide Caliphate Caliph the keeper of the holy rum *''Raven'' The IRON guy *''bcndwilson'' The other IRON guy For WickedJ Nation WickedJ Booer of Yawoo For America *''Barack Obama'' Savior of the Middle Class and Champion of Obamacare, Prince of Kenya For Frinklecat TumultuousPapaya Token female, Drinker of vodka For Vvardenfall Rudolph Sovereign ruler of all that is Santa related questions and Coal giver-er For Mjollnir Mykep True Ruler of Ragnarok, De Pantsless Gecko, Leader of the Pantsless Brigade, The guy who is never really here For Brotherhood of Steel Mr. Damsky ' High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and terrible OOC attacker''' External links *Announcement *Forums Category:Treaties